Second Chances don't come easy
by MsFairytales
Summary: Nick Lucas left Macy Misa broken. A year later he comes back trying to mend the broken hearted Macy. But what happens when she's had enough of him? Will he ever earn her love once again? i do NOT own Jonas or the characters!
1. Chapter 1: The Return

Chapter 1: The return

Macy Misa, 17 years old, star athlete of Pure Horace Mantis High, beautiful brown hair and captivating hazel eyes was seen banging her head at a constant rhythm on her locker.

"Mace, what are you doing?" Jack (runner back) asked.

"Stupid math test is today." She said with her head still glued on her locker.

"You forgot didn't you?" Jake (point guard and Jack's twin) said.

"Maybe, I still got 2 hours to kill before the test. Why you guy's jumping to conclusions?"

"Good luck Misa." They said in unison.

"Okay the whole at the same time twin thing is starting to get creepy."

The two blond twins shrugged and walked away from Macy, she started taking books out of her locker to study in the library until a loud holler came from behind. Macy jumped due to the sudden noise and dropped her books.

"Tony, seriously you've got to stop that."

"Well I thought you might want to know what's about to happen." Tony (swim team) said.

"If you're not going to tell me that the math test is cancelled then I'm not interested." Macy said. She never really cared about the gossip around the school. Technically speaking she never really cared about the school.

"Well then I'm guessing you wouldn't be interested if I told you that the Lucas brothers are coming back."

"I told you Tony I don't c—wait what?"

"THE-LUCAS-BROTHERS-ARE-COMING-BACK." Tony said in a slower tone.

"Thank you idiot! I'm not a retard you know that." Macy said.

"**MACY!**"

Stella Malone, 17 years old, a blonde belle, fashion extraordinaire and Macy Misa's best friend was running her way down the hall towards Macy.

"Guess what I heard!" Stella shrieked.

"Lucas brothers are coming back?" Macy said.

"THE LUCAS BR—oh you already knew. Isn't it exciting?" Stella screamed.

"Electrifying." Macy said sarcastically.

"Oh, right…Nick. Forgot about that."

"Wish I can."

"Maybe he's changed Mace, I mean you can always give him a chance."

"I think I've already given him too much. So no way in hell am I ever going to forgive that no good pathetic excuse of a boy!" Macy stated.

Macy was glad that she had the next 2 hour free due to a very sad attempt to creating something exotic in the cafeteria leaving quite a few teachers and sub teachers off. She had one goal set in her mind, _get to the library and study!_ That was all. Nothing was going to get in her way. Nothing. Of course she spoke too soon.

"**STELLA!**"

Joe Lucas, black hair Casanova, rock star and Stella Malone's love interest came running down the hall hugging Stella ever so tightly. Macy rolled eyes and waited for their speech.

"Oh how I missed you so much!" Stella said whilst Macy was mouthing every word as if this has happened every time.

"Not as much as I missed you." Macy still mouthing every word.

"Aw, Joe, I love you!" Macy, mouthing, still.

"I love you too Stella!" Macy was still mouthing every syllable shocker.

"Hi Joe this little love fest is cute but I gotta go and study now. Bye Joe, see you later Stella." Macy said.

Before she could walk away she felt two arms wrapping around her small body and lifting her up in the air. She can hear a deep laugh and feel the vibration from the person's chest.

"Kevin, put me down, please." Macy said sweetly.

Kevin Lucas, cute curly head, crazily insane also rock star and Macy's best guy friend was standing there in front of her with a huge grin plastered on his face. It was hard for Macy not to reciprocate the smile.

"Hi Mace. How's my girl been doing?" Kevin said

"Failing math if I don't get to the library. So I'll talk to you later okay Kevin."

She turned around to hit a solid figure. She prayed silently hoping it wasn't the person she thought it would be and some other air headed jock that got in her way. Oh how fate just loved to prove her wrong.

Nick Lucas, 17 year old sweetheart, an amazing artist and the boy Macy wanted to kill was of course the person she bumped into.

"Awkward." Macy whispered to herself.

"We heard that Mace." Kevin said.

"Thank you Kevin for the notice, but like I said I have to go to the library. Now if you would excuse me, Kevin, Stella, Joe…Nick." Macy said bluntly.

She ran off towards the library not looking back once. Nick watched her run away and he couldn't help but to notice how different she was. She had more of an attitude, well she's always had one but now it's more public and her hair was cut short just above her shoulders.

"Macy is different. She cut her hair." Kevin stated.

"No shit Sherlock." Joe said.

"Yeah, she's kept it short ever since you guys left." Stella said.

"That's not the only thing that's changed about her." Nick said.

Macy was dancing in front of her locker ignoring every stare she received from everybody. She just continued to dance because she was beyond happy.

"Why you so happy Misa?" Tony asked.

"Well Johnson, I just finished my math test and I knew everything that was printed on that damn waste of a paper." Macy said

"Congrats. Now coach won't make you do laps." Tony joked.

"He will if I'm late for soccer practice. Talk to later Tony."

Macy was walking towards her car shuffling through her gym bag looking for her car keys. When she grabbed hold of her key she held it relieved she didn't forget it in the locker room. When she lifted her face her smile dropped into a flat line. This day just keeps on getting better huh?

"Macy."

"Nick."

"Listen I think we need to talk."

"I don't, now if you don't mind get out of my way."

"Just hear me out."

"Nick forget it okay, you left end of story now** move**."

"Macy please let me explain."

"Explain what Nick? Explain to me why you left me after you told me you loved me? Explain to me why you left me with just a letter that contains only EIGHT WORDS? Explain why I haven't heard from you till now?"

"Because…It's….it's…."

"It's what Nick?"

"I don't know."

"Typical. Why did you even come back anyways? Didn't you say you weren't ever coming back?"

"Because I thought if I came back and talked to you, you might—"

"What forgive you?" Macy cut in.

"_NO_, understand why I left." Nick said.

"Really? Well you're making it damn difficult for me."

"It's not easy for me too Macy!"

"Easy for you? How do you I felt when you just left? **That **was not easy! **This, **this is easy! All you have to do is explain."

"Well you're not giving me a chance!"

"Fine I'm giving you a minute."

"A minute?"

"58, 57, 56 tick tock Nick." Macy taunted.

"Okay fine, I loved you and I'm sorry that I left you behind. But if was for your own good okay. Long distance never works out the way everyone wanted to. So I thought if I left without a single word you would eventually forget about me and pain of me being gone would go away. And you wouldn't have to go through the madness from the media. I was just protecting you." Nick explained.

"Nick, you're so—" Macy started to walk closer towards him. She looks up staring into his deep dark brown eyes.

"Full of bullshit!" She said slapping him across the face.

"Protecting me? For my own good? How the hell would you know that huh? Did you ask me about that? So what you think you know me better than I do? Forget it Nick. You made a mistake and you're living the consequences and I'm living through 'dislike', _awesome times Nick!_"

Macy drove off with a God smacked Nick standing in the middle of the parking lot. He decided he should start getting home before it was too dark so he started dragging his feet having the last moment replaying in his mind over and over again.

"Fuck!" Nick cursed and threw his bag with force into his car out of anger and drove off.

**AN: Thats the end of chapter one :] hope you guy's enjoyed it. Please review because if you review it makes me one happy author :]. And amazing future chapters. Stay in tune.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

Chapter 2: The Letter

It's been a week since the brothers' arrival and Macy has successfully managed to avoid Nick. Through the week however she has caught up with Kevin and watched Joe and Stella make kissy faces every lunch break. So she wasn't exactly ignoring everybody else just Nick.

"Why won't she just talk to me?" Nick said.

"Well you were pretty harsh bro." Kevin said.

"Yeah, a sticky note? Even I wanted you dead." Stella said.

"Very comforting Stella really."

"Sorry Nick."

"Stella is right, I mean come on Nick a sticky note?" Joe added.

"There was nothing else and I couldn't find tape! It was a good idea at that time!"

"Just give her space." Kevin said softly.

"I've given her a year and a week. How much more space does a girl need?" Nick said.

"Enough to sit Lucas."

"Macy." Nick quickly scooted over to allow space for Macy to sit, then with an instant the whole table was engulfed with silence.

"This is awkward." Kevin announced receiving a few glares.

"Right, anyways. I was just going to ask if you guys are going to the football game tonight?" Macy said.

"Yeah." The three said in unison (minus Nick, he just let out a subtle nod).

"Well there's this tradition that if we win Freddie throws a party at his beach house."

"Freddie?" Joe asked.

"The new quarterback."

"What happened to Van Dyke?"

"He moved."

"Yes!" Joe said in relief.

Lunch period was going just fine, Nick and Macy didn't have to talk to each other but sitting next to each other was enough to make it hard for both of them to breathe. Joe then accidently spilled grape juice on his beige pants which made Stella erupt and drag Joe out of the table. While everyone laughed it off Kevin's phone rung and he got caught by the teacher who confiscated his phone. In an attempt to try to get it back Kevin chased after the teacher. And Nick and Macy were all alone. How fate loved to play games.

"Well this was interesting but I'm off Lucas." Macy said breaking the silence that ever so suffocated them every second.

"Macy wait."

"What?" She said coldly.

"Please can we stop this constant tug and war. I'm sorry about what I did. I really am. Just please Macy stop." Nick pleaded.

"Nick, I have every right to keep this on. You broke me into a million pieces through eight letters. You think that's easy to just sleep on?" Macy's voice started to crack.

"I'm sorry."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Tell me what I have to do for you to just stop ignoring me."

"Game over Lucas, you broke me too many times for you to try to fix."

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously Nick? Besides the obvious, you told me you loved me when I was dating Randolph! I broke up with him to be with you but you left. I loved Randolph Nick! I took the risk and fell. A week later I see printed on every gossip magazine that you got together with S something I don't know. And I wrote to you every day for 2 months and I don't get even **one** lousy word from you. I waited for you, I stopped my whole life for you and all I got in return was a heart break!" Macy explained.

"Mace…" Nick held onto Macy's shoulder but she quickly shoved it off looking at him with disbelief.

"Don't call me that." She said coldly.

"Macy, I don't know what else I can say but sorry."

"Then don't say anything at all." Macy said.

Nick watched as the girl he loved walk away. He knew that this day would happen and it was because of him that she's walking out. His heart beats seemed to get denser after every step she took. He covered his face with hand trying to look away from the mess he has made. Breathing started to be harder for him as he stood up and walked towards class. _What did I do? _Nick thought to himself.

"Nick?" Stella said.

He walked past them like a ghost just roaming the hallways of PHMH. He had to do something to fix this, he just had to.

"What's wrong with your brother?" Stella asked.

"Beats the hell out of me." Joe said staring at the nothingness that became of Nick.

"**TOUCH DOWN! TOUCH DOWN! HORACE MANTIS WINS! HORACE MANTIS WINS!**" The commenter shouted.

The audience on the bleachers all erupted into cheers and gave the football team a standing ovation. Everyone was blowing horns, screaming, cheering doing everything possible to make their side the loudest. The football team ran their way towards the locker room cheering and lifting up the quarterback in honor to his final touchdown. They all put him on a pedestal.

Stella gestured the brothers to follow her off the bleachers and towards Macy.

"_WE WON!_" Macy shouted.

Kevin ran up to her and hugged her spinning her around. Nick saw how happy she looked. Wearing the Horace Mantis cheerleading outfit (Stella made) with red and blue paint on her face. The way she laughed and smiled at Kevin made him feel…jealous. He envied Kevin's position. It was once him. Joe came up to Macy to give her high five still having Stella glued onto his side.

"Doesn't she just look adorable in her uniform?" Stella pointed out.

"Yes yes she does Stella." Kevin said looking at her.

"Now who made her uniform?" Stella asked.

"Haha, a fashion genius named Stella." Macy said.

"That, I am."

"Come on! We got a party to go to! WOO!" Macy cheered.

The party went by, awkwardly for Nick but everybody else seemed to be having a good time. Nick walked out of the house and towards the board walk. He watched over the fence the waves crashing towards the coast line. He closed his eyes remembering the time when he was on the beach with Macy and how easy everything was then.

"Nick." A voice from behind spoke up.

"Hi Kevin." He said under his breath.

"You okay man?" Kevin asked softly joining his brother on the board walk.

"Peachy."

"No need for the sarcasm Nick. I'm here as a brother, so least you can do is tell me the truth."

"Ugh, this whole thing with Macy is eating me up man. I love her after all this time I still love her."

"Have you told her that?"

"Every time I talk to her she bites my head off."

"That she does." Kevin scoffed.

"I don't know what to do."

"Dude, you're stuck."

"Aren't you supposed to give me like suggestions or something?"

"Listen Nick, throughout the tour I kept in touch with Macy."

"And?" Nick asked with a tint of anger.

"She told me to give you this. I never gave it to you because you were dating what's her face." Kevin handed him a letter from his back pocket.

"Hang in there lil bro. Macy is known to give second chances." Kevin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't even think I deserve one."

"Just read it okay?"

Kevin made his exit and walked away. Nick unfolded the paper and started to read the letter;

_Dear Nicholas,_

_I am pretty sure you have realized that I have emailed you every day for the past 2 months. But this is my final email. I sent it to Kevin because this one I want you to read. I still love you. I love you a lot. But I don't know how much longer I can wait for you. So please Nick, please, tell me one reason to wait for you just a little bit longer. Because if you don't then I'm going to move on and move forward. Consider this your 2 weeks' notice._

_Macy_

Nick felt a mix of emotions fuming inside of him; anger, regret, sadness all mainly directed to him. He was angry that Kevin didn't give it to him early but he angrier at himself to leave her at such a vulnerable state and date that girl he dated, _God what was her name?_. He regretted leaving her without a word and the sadness was just the cherry on top. He crumpled the paper in his hand to form a ball. He threw it out towards the sea with maximum strength he has. He grunted and screamed while pounding his hands onto the fences.

"**Idiot!" **He said to himself.

_What am I going to do?_


	3. Chapter 3: The Fall

Chapter 3: The Fall

"Has anyone realized that Macy's been acting really tired lately." Kevin pointed out.

Macy was sitting on the floor beside her locker. Her face was buried in her hands and she looked pale and lifeless. She started breathing heavily, her body slightly moved up and down as if she was struggling to breathe. Stella saw the sight and ran towards Macy. Joe and Kevin stood there in confusion. Stella bent down and placed a hand on her back. She gave Macy a cold drink and Macy seemed to be doing a bit better. Softly chanting to Macy that everything will be okay.

"What's going on there?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Kevin said.

They walked towards Macy and Stella stood up in front of them as if she was protecting Macy. She pushed the boys away from Macy.

"Listen, Macy has been really tired lately." Stella said.

"Yeah we realized. Why?" Joe asked.

"Her mom is out of town for a business trip so she has to take care of the shop, herself, her grades and sports. She's just under a lot of stress at the moment." Stella explained.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Nick asked.

"No offence Nick do you think she'd take help from you? From anyone for that matter? This is Macy we're talking back. All we can do is take care of her in school by treating her the same and giving her drinks when she looks like she needs one. Okay?" Stella said.

"Okay." The brothers said in unison.

They walked towards Macy's locker and saw Macy was standing up and taking books out of her locker.

"Hey Mace."

"Hey Kev, hey listen there's this new ice cream parlor just around the corner. Anyone up for a little ice cream during lunch?" Macy said with a smile.

"Can't Mace, I'm tutoring Joe for his Algebra test." Stella said.

"Oh come on Stella! ICE CREAM! Screw Algebra!" Joe said.

"Tell me that when you're failing."

"I'll go with you Mace." Kevin offered.

"Great because I am craving for a good ol' vanilla scoop." Macy said cheerfully.

Nick couldn't help notice the bags under her eyes. Her whole body literally shouts out tired and beaten up but her body language and her expressions was just like a ray of sunshine. He didn't know which to believe.

"You can come if you want Nick." Macy offered. It was obvious it took all her strength to say that.

"Thanks for the offer Mace—Macy but I got detention for sleeping in class." Nick said.

"Writings songs all night." Joe pointed out.

"Figures." Macy stated.

Nick stayed after school because he needed time in the music room to write a few verses to a song. By 4 o'clock he left and walked to the parking lot. When he was about to enter his car he saw a breathless Macy in her track uniform. She was holding onto a tree for support and holding tightly onto her chest. She was breathing heavily and quickly. She started sweating a lot and she looked paler. Nick locked his car and slowly walked towards Macy. She took a sip from her water bottle but she was still hyperventilating. Sweat seemed to pour out more and more. This was the first time he saw her with little clothing and she looked way too skinny. Suddenly she collapsed onto the floor and on her knees gasping for air. Nick dropped his bag and ran up towards her. He placed a hand on her back and she placed a hand on his shoulder for support.

"Macy! Are you okay?" Nick asked frantically.

"Can't—Breathe." Macy was breathless.

"Okay slow down. Take it slow. Deep breathes. Here drink some water."

Macy started listening to him but she choked and started coughing. Nick tapped her back to ease her pain but really it didn't help at all because she just kept on coughing.

"Macy, you're burning up." Nick noted.

Macy was boiling. Nick could feel her body heat radiating. She was struggling to catch her breath. Then suddenly she fainted into Nick's arm.

"MACY! OH MY GOD! MACY!" Nick screamed.

He carried her bridal style towards his car and drove off to the hospital. He texted Stella, Kevin and Joe to meet up in the hospital. He carried Macy into the hospital shouting for help. A doctor recognized Macy and took her. _Why would a doctor know her?_ Nick thought but quickly shrugged it off as he saw the doctor take away an unconscious Macy.

It has been an hour and half and Nick was still waiting in the waiting room. From the door he saw a frantic Stella running with Kevin and Joe panicking behind her.

"Where were you guys? I texted you an hour and half ago!" Nick shouted.

"Joe broke the Stellavator and I had to fix it and Kevin's car ran out of fue- never mind that! Where is Macy?" Stella asked.

"She's with a doctor."

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"She started hyperventilating then she was burning up and sweating a lot and coughing and then she just fainted! I took her to the hospital and some doctor who knew her took her in and I've been waiting ever since." Nick said frantically.

"Was it Doctor Jones?" Stella asked

"I don't know Stella! I was too busy worrying about Macy than to read his name tag!" Nick said.

"NICK! Dr. Jones is Macy's doctor!" Stella said.

"What do you mean?" The brothers said in unison.

"You guys here for Miss Misa?" The doctor said.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

When they walked in they saw an emotionless figure sleeping on the bed. Her skin was pale and she had bags under her eyes. She looked restless like as if something managed to suck out every single bit of light inside of her. Her eyes were swollen probably from crying and she looked at us and pulled a small smile for us. She looked so weak and vulnerable it was heart breaking.

"Mace." Stella said softly.

She ran in tears towards Macy hugging onto her. Macy hushed her and she stroked her blonde hair telling her it's going to be alright and that she's fine. Stella was sobbing against Macy.

"Macy, what's wrong?" Kevin asked innocently.

Stella looked up at Macy and Macy just gave her a look and a nod.

"You tell them. I don't have the strength at the moment." Macy said under her breath.

"Tell us what?" Kevin asked.

"Three and half months after you guys left Macy was diagnosed with Chronic Leukemia." Stella said breaking into fresh new tears by the end of the sentence.

**AN: Dum dum dummmm. See i'm not such a sucker for cliche scenes. I kinda not like em. So i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :] thank you y'all for the reviews. Keep on readding :] you'll like it. Promise xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: The Forgiven

Chapter 4: The Forgiven

"What do you mean she was diagnosed with Chronic Leukemia?" Nick said. Yes the three point shy genius was able to only say that. You couldn't blame him, the girl he loved was diagnosed with a deadly diseases. Him like his brothers were all shocked.

"Macy, why didn't you tell me?" Kevin asked.

"I didn't want to worry you during your tour. Plus it was minor back then. I fought it off." Macy said was a reassuring smile.

"But what about now?" Nick cut in.

"It came back?" Macy said giving him a questionable look.

"It came back? That's all you got to say! Macy you have Leukemia! How can you say it so calmly? How can you stay so calm? Do you know the survival rate?" Nick shouted.

"Nick, **that's enough**." Kevin said silencing his little brother.

"Kevin's right Nick. The least thing Macy needs right now is someone yelling at her." Joe said glaring at him.

"Maybe you should wait outside." Stella suggested.

"Yeah maybe I should."

"We're sorry about him Mace." Kevin spoke.

"Its fine don't worry about it." Macy said.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked.

"Like shit." Macy said laughing.

Everyone just chuckled a little with her still relieved that she still has her humor with her and laughing.

"That's good to hear Mace." Kevin joked.

Nick paced back and forth in front of Macy's door. He heard laughing from inside and for some reason it just made him more annoyed. How can they stay so calm and relaxed. How was he the only one who was so agitated and worried like hell. His pacing started to gain momentum as his thoughts started scattering in his mind.

"Excuse me. You're the one who brought Macy in right?" a middle aged man with brown hair asked.

"Yeah I am. Nick Lucas." Nick said shaking his hand.

"Dr. Grey Jones. I'm Macy's doctor for a while now."

"So I heard. How is she?"

"She's very sick. This time its worst than last time. It's getting bad."

"Perfect." Nick said sarcastically with a hint of anger.

"Listen young man. Macy is a fighter. The strongest one I have seen in all my years. She was supposed to die by the age of 14. And now she's 17 and living and breathing."

"How young was Macy diagnosed with this?"

"We knew when she was 9."

"She struggled through this at that age?"

"That is not my point. Listen Nick, I understand that Macy is important to you but you have to remember if you know Macy like I do then you would know she does not give up at all. She's the strongest person I know. And if I, a doctor who sees death happen every day and should always think of worst case scenario, have faith in her then you should too. Now go in there."

Nick knew the doctor was right, it was just everything happened to quick. He walked in the room and saw that everyone was gathered up on Macy's bed telling stories and laughing. They looked at him as he pulled out a chair and sat beside Macy's bed. Everyone including Macy (shockingly) gave him a smile and just continued on.

It was getting late and everyone was going to head home but Nick insisted that he would stay the night. They gave a look at Macy but she just let him be. When they walked out the room was filled with silence. They could hear the footsteps and beeping of the machine that was connected to Macy.

"Does it hurt?" Nick asked quietly.

"No. Not much."

"How're you feeling?"

"Better than before. But still kinda tired."

"Do you want to sleep?"

"What are we doing Nick?" Macy asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you ask to stay back to just beg for my forgiveness again because really I am **not **in the mood."

"That is not why."

"Then why?"

"Because—"

"Because what Nick?"

"Because I am worried **sick **about you! I haven't stop thinking about you the second you collapsed onto the floor. I just don't want to let go of you. I'm scared by the fact that you're not scared at all and that you are so relaxed and that I am the only one worrying like crazy." Nick explained.

"Nick, I am scared. But it's something I got used to every since I was small. You've got to understand it is hard but I manage all the time. But every time it scares the life out of me."

"It's not fair Macy. It's not fair that you have it. You don't deserve it."

"Life's not fair Nick."

"I know it's just so—"

"Hard?" Macy finished him and he just nodded.

There it was a again the silence but this time the atmosphere seemed to be less heavy than it was before. Macy glanced over the window and Nick buried his face into is hands but slowly stealing glances at Macy.

"Why'd you cut your hair?" Nick asked.

"Thought it would be a good change."

"From what?"

"From this and from you. I cut to tell myself that things will be different from now on. So I kept keeping it short since then on."

"I am really sorry."

"Can we not start, I'm too tired to argue with you Nick. And for God sakes I know you are."

"I really want you to take me back, maybe not as a boyfriend or anything just as a friend whatever even an acquaintances just please stop ignoring me."

"Nick, I forgave you the first time you said sorry."

"Then what's the problem."

"I'm just scared to be close to you again. I don't wanna accidentally fall for you again and get hurt." Macy's eyes were starting to water up.

Nick drove his chair closer to Macy and pulled her into his embrace. He hushed her and constantly told her that he will never leave her again. It was their unspoken promises. But Macy was old enough that promises are never fulfilled all the time so she didn't take his promise to be absolute. She pulled him away a little seeing disappointment in his eyes.

"Just not ready yet." Macy said softly. "Maybe we can just talk?"

"That'll be fine." Nick replied.

They spent the next few hours just talking about the past year and what they have been doing. Just like friends. Eventually Macy fell asleep and Nick was still awake watching her. He felt the need to watch over he even when she didn't want him to. Slowly he started to struggle to keep awake but at the end he fell asleep.

**AN: Chappterr 4 people :] i ish loving the reviews and appreciate y'all very much. Well hope u enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was crap. which i hope it wasnt im gna go before i rant. Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5: The Wait

Chapter 5: The Wait.

Macy has been in the hospital for a week and she hasn't been improving in fact she's been getting worst. Stella was starting to have panic attacks more often and Kevin was starting to get worried, worried enough to not get any sleep or eat for a while. Nick didn't know what to do; it felt like his whole world was starting to crumble down into the ground. He, like his life, was immobilized.

They were sitting around a sickly weak Macy bringing gifts and cheering her up with stories. Then Dr. Jones entered the room.

"Good afternoon. How are you feeling today Macy?" Dr. Jones said walking his way towards Macy with a chart.

"Uhm," She looked around her, "Like I did yesterday."

"Uh-huh. Well you'll have to go through surgery and we signed you in today."

"Wait surgery? **today**? Isn't that risky?" Stella asked.

"It's risky not to Stella." Dr. Jones said.

"Will she be alright after the surgery?" Kevin asked.

"Well the survival rate of this surgery is 20%."

"That's less than 50!"

"No shit Kevin." Nick said coldly.

"But if it's Macy I'm sure she'll be fine." Dr. Jones rubbed Macy's head for support and she just smiled at him.

"Mace, you really want to go through this?" Kevin asked.

"I have to Kev."

"We'll be right here okay Mace." Joe said.

Dr. Jones started calling the nurses to put her into another bed for surgery. She was being rolled out of the room but Stella hollered for her.

"Wait!"

"Stella? What's wrong?"

"I—I'm not strong enough for you." Stella started.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you don't make it…I don't know what I'm going to do. Macy you're my best friend for the past 5 years. And I love you so much." Stella was in tears as was Macy.

"Stella, I love you too way too much." Macy said giggling a little making Stella giggle too.

"Here have this." Stella gave her a necklace.

"It's our—"

"Best friend necklace. I want you to have my half for luck. Promise me you'll get out of this?" Stella cut in.

"I promise." Macy reassured.

She was being dragged away and Stella fell onto the ground crying her eyes out. Joe ran up to her and held onto her so she could cry on his shoulder. Kevin looked at Macy being dragged away and his emotions were laid onto his face like an open book. It was obvious he was sad and was fighting back the urge to cry. Nick in the other hand couldn't bare watch Macy being driven away. Instead he started out of the window into the city to keep his mind busy.

"How did the surgery go Doctor?" Kevin asked.

"It went fine, until…"

"Until?" Nick asked.

"She woke up."

"She woke up!" Stella repeated.

"Yes but we put her back to sleep. She's fine but…"

"But what?" Nick asked.

"Calm down Nick." Joe said.

"The surgery failed. But we did manage to do some things that could benefit her but in general the surgery failed. And if she doesn't wake up in the morning then she's most likely never going to wake up."

"Like in a coma?" Stella asked.

"No."

Stella broke into tears and turned around to cry on Joe's shoulder. Kevin rubbed his temple and cursed silently to himself.

"So what that only leaves us 12 hours?" Nick said angrily.

"Yes. Best of luck and I'm sorry."

"**Ugh**! This is **not **fair!" Nick said kicking the chairs.

"Nick." Kevin said.

"No! Don't just Nick me and think everything will be fine! In a mere **12 hours **we are going to find out if Macy is going to be **dead **or not!" Nick shouted.

"**You're not the only one who's mad Nick!**" Kevin shouted. "We all are worried okay!"

"I'm sorry." Nick said. "I'm going in. I want some alone time with Macy."

"Fine." Kevin said opening the door for him.

Nick walked in to see Macy still in coma. Numerous of wires were connected to her to keep her alive; it was so quiet that the beeping of the radar was the only loud thing in the room. Nick walked towards her and held onto her hand; it was cold and lifeless. He sat himself down on the closest stool and just watched her.

"Hi Macy." He whispered.

"Kevin gave me the letter." He took it out of his pocket.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't get to reply to you earlier. If I knew I would've replied the second I had the chance. This is my entire fault. I took your love for granted. I was a jack ass for doing so. Please come back to us please. For Stella; she hasn't stopped crying ever since you left for surgery and you promised her. For Joe; who's going to watch sports game with him and pull pranks with him? For Kevin; I mean that's quite self explanatory you were Kevin's best friend and he loves you and I know you love him. For your family which by the way is big, you're family has been outside taking turns waiting for you. For Frankie; he loves you as his baby sitter he really does and he has this huge crush on you. For me; I love you so much so please come back and put my world back to the way it was and not broken. I know I don't deserve that from you but just come back and it will be fixed, please." Nick pleaded.

He was crying softly into her hands and he swore he felt her fingers twitching on his forehead. Then the machines started beeping quickly and an alarm went off. The nurses rushed into the room and Nick back away. They called Dr. Jones over who told Nick to wait outside.

Everyone that was waiting for Macy was frantic. They were all gathered up near the window watching the doctor trying to get Macy to come back.

"Nick what's happening?" Stella said panicky.

"I don't know! The machines started beeping quickly and the alarms went off and the doctors came in with those electrical things that electrocute her to get her back to life and I don't know!" Nick ranted.

"How is she? What happened?" Kevin asked.

"Well, we don't know what happened but she seems fine at the moment. But I think you should be asking me that in the next 2 hours." Doctor Jones said.

They waited around her praying for her wake up and begging her to come back to them. Kevin started telling her stories of what they will be doing if she woke up, Stella was telling all about her designs and future plans and how Macy was suppose to be her maid of honor and Joe was telling Macy the different pranks he was going to pull with her. Nothing, not even one twitch from her. For the past hour and a half she just stood there like a rag doll.

"Macy please wake up. Please." Nick pleaded softly.

Everyone started falling asleep except Kevin who was still awake. He saw that Nick fell asleep on Macy side and Joe and Stella were cuddled up on the sofa. He walked towards Macy and held onto her hand.

"Mace, you have to wake up. There's so much that we didn't get to do. I mean remember we were all supposed to go on a road trip together. And please wake up because I can't stand to look at everyone like this and I can't stand looking at you like this." He paused momentarily and looked at Nick.

"He really loves you Mace. Nick he really loves you. Throughout the tour you should've seen the look on his face. It's like someone just took away all his smiles for good and that was you. He really regrets what he did. So come back to forgive him. I know you, you do that. You give second chances. So please come back for my little brother and if you do you're also doing this for me. Please."

He looked at his watch and it read 5:59:40. 20 seconds left. _Come on Mace. _

15 seconds left. _You can do this Mace COME ON._

10 seconds left. _Macy please._

8 seconds left. _Mace I'm waiting._

5 seconds left. _Come on._

3

2

1; _Beep beep_ 6:00:01 am.

Kevin groaned causing everyone to wake up. They saw the clock and saw that Macy was not awake. Stella burst into tears and Nick just started at her telling her to wake up. The doctor came in with a depressing look on his face. He checked Macy's pulse and his face dropped. He took out the clipboard at the end of her bed and started writing. He checked his watched.

"Time of death, 6:02. "

The doctor was writing down the information on a piece of paper. Everyone was already in tears and devastated. Nick however remained motionless staring at a lifeless Macy Misa. _It can't be, why her? She's supposed to be smiling always not dead._

They were all cut off with a struggled sound. He turned to see Macy twitching a little and her eyes flicker a little.

"Nurse!" The doctor cried.

Nick got up and saw Macy moving. She started groaning and trying to open her eyes. Kevin looked at her with so much hope that she will wake up. Stella ran towards Macy and held her hand.

"Mace?" Stella said.

**AN: Yay :] you didn't think i was going to end without a happy ending did you? Psshh at least not yet ;) well hope u enjoyed this chapter i've gotta say i like this chapter and quite pleased with it. Enjoy and review please 3**


	6. Chapter 6: The Intruder

Chapter 6: The Intruder

She sat there on the bleachers looking out over the football field. She could see the wet grass field glisten like a thousand stars. The cold November wind blew through her hair. Slowly watching the sun paint the empty blue sky to a warm pumpkin orange.

Macy Misa, 17 years old, a survivor from leukemia (for now) and still winning champ to every sport ever played. She felt good about herself. It's been a month since her release and she's never felt more alive. To resemble change she cut her hair shorter and actually started to talk to Nick Lucas like he was human and not some piece of trash.

"Macy let's go!" A holler interrupted the calming silence.

"Coming Kev!"

She ran off the bleachers and ran towards a car. Their stood a love drunk couple, a smiling face and a shy smile. She couldn't have her friends any other way.

"Today is a special day." Stella said.

"And what might that day be?" Macy said acting clueless.

"Today marks the day that it has been officially one month since you fought off that hideous disease!" Stella cheered.

"So where to celebrate Milady?" Kevin said opening the car door.

"I feel like pizza and a root beer float."

"To the Fat Joey's Pizza Parlor then!" Joe and Kevin said in unison.

"It's a wonder how you stay so then when you eat more than Joe and Kevin put together." Stella said wrapping her arm around her tiny best friend.

"What can I say? I'm special." Macy smiled.

Macy was sitting on her bed listening to the new mix CD Kevin gave her. She then heard tapping sounds coming from her window. She ignored it at first thinking it might be the tree outside her window. Then she heard it become more constant now. She opened her window and suddenly a pebble hit her forehead. She got up quickly and stuck her head out of her window.

"What the hell?" Macy screamed.

"Sorry Macy!"

"Nick?"

"Hi."

"What are you doing? It's 1 in the morning!"

"I couldn't sleep and was wondering if you want to go for a walk on the park."

"Listen Romeo like I said its 1 in the morning! Why would you want to go for a walk in the park now? Plus its freezing."

"I brought my Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie for you to wear."

"I'll be right down."

Macy jumped onto the tree and slid her way down. She looked like a pro and she landed in front of Nick with a few leaves in her hair. He laughed and helped her get them off. He handed her his hoodie, he smiled as he saw relief spread like wild fire on her face as she snuggled up into his hoodie.

"You know I'm never going give this back to you right?"

"In return you go on this walk with me."

"Deal."

They walked down the stranded streets towards the park. Tonight was a full moon and a clear sky, no clouds no stars. Macy moved her way towards the swings and Nick just followed her.

"So what's wrong Romeo?"

"I want to tell you something."

"I'm all ears."

"I—uhm—I… still lo—"

"Macy." A deep voice cut off Nick.

"Chase?" Macy said confused.

"Yeah."

Nick turned around to see a boy in a plain white tee an unbuttoned grey shirt ripped light blue jeans and scruffy dirty blond hair. First thought _who the fuck is this guy_. Second thought _I wanna punch you. _Over all not any nice thoughts came into Nick's mind. Especially when Macy stood up and ran towards him laughing. He held onto her and spun her around.

"What are you doing here?" Macy asked.

"Well my dad got transferred. And I start at Pure Horace Mantis High tomorrow morning. Got a scholarship for—"

"Sports?" Macy cut in.

"Yeah."

"Oh right Chase this is Nick Lucas. Nick meet—"

"Chase Harrison, pleasure."

"Hey." Nick said unenthusiastically

"This guy is probably the only person I know besides me who plays every sport known to man too." Macy explained.

"Cool." Nick said containing his anger.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Macy asked.

"Well I wanted to see the park. Because over there that's my house." He pointed to the house in the corner.

"Hey we're neighbors again! My house is that one." She pointed to her house.

"Oh right Nick what did you want to say to me?"

"Nothing. It's fine. I think I'm going to go back home now."

"Oh okay. Good night."

"Did you guys see the new guy that's been around Macy all day?" Stella said.

"Yeah I think his name was Chase. I have algebra with him." Joe said.

"Isn't he cute?"

"Excuse me Stella?" Joe said angrily

"What? he is."

"Who is he anyways?"

"That's Macy's child hood friend since she was 3 till she was 8. He moved to Florida because he's dad works in the military. Now his dad got promoted to general so they moved back to Jersey." Kevin said. They all just looked at him.

"What? Macy told me."

"Okay. Creepy information stalker-ish over load much?" Stella said.

"**STELLA!**" Macy shrieked.

"Macy?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Chase asked me out on a date!" They two girls were screaming and jumping.

"**What?**" Nick said firmly.

"Something matter there Lucas?" Macy asked.

"Oh uhm, nothing. Got a weird text." He laughed sheepishly

"Right. Uhm anyways Stella I need help on my outfit."

The two girls walked away talking about details on the date and Macy's outfit. Nick was enraged and it was easy to tell when he snapped a pencil. His brothers looked at him but too scared to ask.

"Dude are you okay?" Joe asked.

"Perfect."

"Bro you just broke a pencil I highly doubt you're perfect." Kevin stated.

"Oh right. Oops. I'm fine."

"You're jealous." Joe said.

"I'm not jealous Joe."

"Why would he be jealous Joe? I mean Nick is madly in love with Macy and she got asked out on a date with Chase? Yeah no jealousy comes out of that."

"Sarcasm much Kev."

"I never hold back."

"Ugh this guy he just came out of nowhere! He's such a…a… UGH I don't even know! This guy just ruined everything!"

"Was there much to ruin?" Joe said receiving a punch from Kevin.

"Nick just calm down." Kevin said.

"Dude what are you going to do? Sabotage their date?" Joe asked.

"Okay 1. That's more like you're thing to do and 2. She hates me enough already."

"Oh Nick she doesn't _hate_ you she just doesn't like your existence."

"Thanks Kev."

"Now look who's being sarcastic."

"How the hell am I supposed to compete with him? He's already got a head start because she actually likes him!"

"She likes you." Nick just glared at Kevin.

"Deep down?"

"Hey ignore Kevin. Just keep on fighting for her. Don't mess it up this time." Joe said placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"It's going to be a long day." Nick murmured to himself.

**AN: Shout out to ScreamDaniix3 and snoupy for the support on every chapter :] makes me feel appreciated and it's nice. Thank you! Anyways this is chapter 6 and since I'm in a good mood chapter 7 will be up as soon as this is up too :] **


	7. Chapter 7: The Fights

Chapter 7: The Fights

Much to Nick's dismay Chase and Macy's first date went perfectly perfect. And now they were an official couple. This just made Nick's heart drop to his stomach he has never felt so depressed till now, he couldn't even write his feelings into a song. He had the pen and the paper but nothing came out. It was just all too mumbled up in his head. PE should help him right?

"Okay maggots we're playing soccer today! Team up! Harrison! Lucas! Captains." The coach shouted.

_**Meanwhile in girls' gym class**_

"Okay ladies we're playing a game of volleyball. Misa! Jackson! Captains." The coach shouted.

"Penny?"

"Oh hey Mace."

"This is going to be interesting."

So the girls chose their teams and started formation to play. They were doing stretches to warm up and Macy could feel people staring at her from behind. So as she bent down she looked through her legs that the two girls were whispering something and pointing at her. She was wondering what they were saying.

"Hey Misa." One of them spoke up.

"Janice."

"Is it true your dating that _dreamy _Chase Harrison?"

"Yes? Why?"

"That's not fair!" the other one spoke up.

"How come?"

"You keep stealing the good ones in our school! First Van Dyke, Nick, Freddie and now Chase!"

"Hold up, Van Dyke was a fling and Freddie was… never mind." Macy turned her head around.

"What a whore." Janice said.

"Excuse me?" Macy said in a threatening tone.

"You heard me Misa. **You are a whore**. I'm not scared of you." She threw the ball at Macy's stomach.

"Wrong move bitch!" Macy threw the ball at her face who fell on the impact.

The other one jumped at Macy and started tugging onto her hair. Penny ran over and tried to get the girl off Macy but got elbowed in the eye in the process. Macy managed to get on top of her and pinned her down. But Janice recovered from her injury and pulled Macy by the hair to get her off the girl.

"Let go of her you freak!" Janice screamed.

"Let go of me you skank!"

Macy tripped her by hitting behind her knees She got up but was pushed down _again_ by the other girl. This time the other girl had a weapon…_a ball_. She started hitting the ball on Macy's head until out of nowhere Stella came out and tackled the girl that was on top of Macy.

So the cat fight went out between Macy vs. Janice and Stella vs. the other girl. It was mayhem. Hair pulling, scratching, slapping and occasional punches (mainly from Macy) were everywhere.

_TWEEEEET_ the whistle blew and silenced everyone in the gym. The girls froze at whatever position they were in and stared at an enraged coach.

"Misa, Malone, Thompson and Turner, principal's office **Now**!"

_**In the soccer field [taken at the same time]**_

"Hey Lucas good luck." He said with a smug face.

"You too Harrison."

"Hey Harrison is it true you're dating Misa?" A boy asked and Nick decided to eavesdrop.

"Yeah I am. Why?"

"Nice. Congrats she's a keeper."

"Thanks."

"Hey Lucas. Heard you have history with my girl." Chase said.

"She's not even you're girl yet."

"Don't push it Lucas. Stay away from her."

"Was that a threat?"

"Consider it a suggestion."

"Or what?"

"Or I will personally beat the shit out of you. She's had enough of you get that Lucas."

"I think I'm going to pass Harrison because well I'm just not giving up."

"You listen here Lucas," Chase was in a dangerous distance with Nick, "Leave Macy alone."

"Not likely ass hole."

Chase out of anger shoved Nick who in reaction of course shoved him back. After Nick's final shove Chase punched him square on his face. Nick jumped on him pushing him to ground where he punched Chase. The guys were at each other's throats and the other students just formed a circle around them chanting _fight_ at a constant rhythm. For some random weird reason this gave the guys more adrenaline to get at each other.

"She's mine Lucas!"

"Not for long Harrison!"

"Stay away from her!"

"No!"

"**WHAT IS GOING ON?**" The coach shouted.

Every went silent and walked away leaving Nick and Chase on the floor grabbing onto each others' collars ready to punch the lights out of one another.

"You two principals office **now**!" The coach demanded.

**At the principal's office**

When Nick walked in the front office he saw Stella, Macy and some random girl's he didn't know sitting on the chairs with their hair in a huge mess and scratches and few blood stained areas. Of course he looked across and saw a girl was completely beaten up _probably Macy's doing_.

Macy saw Nick and Chase walk in and they looked like they were attacked by an angry mobs that had pit bulls with them. There was blood stains on their shirts and they both had a black eye.

"What happen?" Nick and Macy said in unison.

"Answer me Nick."

"We got into a fight. You?"

"We got into a fight. Why did you guys get into a fight?"

"It's complicated. You?"

"It's complicated." Macy mocked him.

"Seriously guys, why were you in a fight."

"I told him to stay away from you but he wouldn't so I punched him." Chase said bluntly.

"You what? And you? Oh my God! I can't believe you got into a fight!"

"You're one to talk Macy!" Nick said.

"Don't sass me boy!

"So now you explain then why did you get into a fight?"

"They called me a whore."

"They what?"

"Shut up Nick! We're in the front office."

"You're shouting too!"

"Only because you can't hear me with all your shouting."

"You're not making sense!"

"Coming from a guy who punched my boyfriend!"

"See I told you she was my girl!"

"Stay out of it Chase."

"Make me Nick!"

"Both of you stop! Stella!"

"Guys seriously shut up before we get suspended." Stella said being the voice of reason.

"Yeah sit your ass back down Chase."

"Don't talk to him like that!"

"Hey I can take care of myself."

"Yeah and so far that's gotten both of you a black eye."

"Hey he punched me!" Nick and Chase said in unison.

"You're both idiots!"

"You got into a fight too!" Nick said.

"But I wasn't the first one to attack!"

"Neither was I it was your precious pathetic excuse of a boyfriend."

"Hey don't pin this on me I wouldn't have if you—"

"Nick stop shifting responsibilities!" Macy interjected. "You're just as guilty!"

"That's a laugh coming from you!"

"You're so impossible!" Nick and Macy said in unison followed by a twin loud groan.

"**Misa! Lucas!** In my office now!" The principal said.

After what seemed forever of endless mono-toned lectures they all got their punishments. One month of detention and community service helping around the school. To be even crueler the principal decided to pair up Nick and Macy just so they could 'set their differences'. They were assigned to re-painting the old school theatre and repair it plus after school detentions. Everyone walked out of the office not speaking one word to each other but instead exchanged glares.

"What happened to you guys?" Joe and Kevin asked.

"Long story." Macy said

**AN: This was fun to write :] woo cat fight and ... dog fight? i dont know what u call a fight between dudes i just call them fights. :] More to come. Stay in tune. xxx**


	8. Chapter 8: The Closure

Chapter 8: The closure

It's been 2 weeks since Nick and Macy were working on the theatre together in complete silence. They never exchanged much words but just the ones that sounds more like demand e.g. pass me the brush, pass me the screw driver ect. But today was different. Today Nick Lucas is going to give in.

"Why are you dating him?" Nick asked

"Oh you're talking to me."

"Well?"

"Why is that any of your business?"

"Fine don't tell."

"It's because I like him. Okay Nick. You date people because you like them."

"So he's not rebound or a safety net so you won't fall?"

"What are you talking about?."

"So you're not just dating him so you won't fall for me again?"

"What the hell Nick?"

"Well is it true?"

"No. God Nick."

"When did we start hating each other?"

"When you left?"

"But you wrote me that letter."

"You never replied."

"You know I get it. I know I was a complete ass to you. And I'm incredibly sorry you have no idea. But come on Macy aren't you tired of always bashing me? Aren't you tired of always hating me?"

"Maybe a little. Aren't you tired of always chasing me?"

"Never." Macy sighed.

"Nick can I ask you something?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Well I was going to ask w—"

Macy was cut off by a sudden sound, they looked at each other with confused face then Nick ran towards the door and realized that they got locked in. He tried several times to budge the door opened but failed terrible and earned a few bruises. They both looked for escape ways but the windows were too high and the back door was locked.

"Perfect! What are we going to do now?"

"Call?" Nick suggested.

"No signal here. I don't know why."

"Well that aside. What did you want to ask me?"

"Really now Nick? We're stuck in an old theatre and that's going through your mind?"

"Well if we're stuck which means no way out I'm thinking of ways to kill time."

"Ugh Fine. I was going to ask wait first off do you still love me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why?" Nick repeated.

"I don't know why. You're just so hard to move away from. Anything anyone does just reminds me of you. When people smile the only thing I think is 'oh their smiles are nothing compared to Macy's'. I really try to move on like you did but I just can't. You're…you're something else."

"Oh."

"Ha, you would think that of all people I would have something better to say. But I can't you just leave me completely speechless."

"Oh."

"Can you please say something else?"

"Ok."

"There's no difference Macy."

"Sorry. It's just. Wow."

"Well you're—"

"Don't be so cheesy Lucas." She said throwing her hat at him, he just laughed at it.

"So what now?"

"I don't know I just wanted to ask you that, I didn't know I was going to be locked in with you of all people no offence."

"None taken."

Macy stood up suddenly making Nick confused. She jumped off the stage and walked towards the back room. Nick just followed her. She started searching for something, frantically looking every high and low.

"What are you looking for?"

"A vent way. Usually they have them. Because I remember sneaking into one when they wouldn't let me back stage when Stella was performing. I had to give her some of her cosmetics."

"Oh right."

"Found it! Shit it's blocked!"

She quickly stood up and turned around causing her to hit Nick on the face. Both of them fell on the impact.

"Oh sorry Nick."

"It's fine Macy." He groaned.

They both sat up but didn't realize how dangerously close they were. Their faces were inches away and Nick was captivated by her hallucinating hazel eyes and her soft features. He fought the urge to remove the little strand of hair that swayed in front of her eyes. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see the look on Nick's face and how he was starting to lean in a little closer.

"Nick." She whispered.

But he didn't even hesitated instead he placed his lips on hers and gave her one gentle kiss. The kiss was interrupted by a sudden _thud_.

"Macy!" a voice called out.

"Chase!"

Macy got up and before she ran towards her knight in shining armor she looked back at Nick and just shook her head at him. Nick knew he shouldn't have done that and she knew that too. But he just couldn't resist her.

"Macy! Thank God you're okay!" Chase came along and engulfed her into a hug.

"Lucas."

"Harrison."

Nick got up and left the two alone. He just walked away still feeling tingles on his lips. Was he really the only one who felt that?

Macy watched Nick walk away as Chase was holding onto her. _Why the hell did he do that?_ She thought to herself. She shrugged the thought off and continued on with Chase.

"You did **what**?" Stella said in shock.

"I kissed her."

"Why?" Joe, Stella and Kevin said in unison.

"It—it just happened."

"I can't believe you Nick! She has a boyfriend!" Stella said poking Nick on his chest.

"I know he came in before anything could happen."

"And what could've happened?" Joe asked

"I don't know okay."

"Dude what did she say?" Kevin asked.

"She didn't say anything she just gave me a look."

"A look?" The three said in unison

"Like a look that told me that I shouldn't have done that and I agree now."

"Oh my God Nick! No offence but you are screwed!" Stella said.

"I know I am Stella! God why does this have to be so hard!" He groaned in anger

"Well, if you think about it you did this to yourself. If you haven't left so quickly she wouldn't be mad at you and she would-"

"I get it Kevin." Nick cut in.

"Sorry."

"But Kevin's right Nick."

"I know that Stella. It's just. I don't know."

"Nick?" a voice came from downstairs.

"Macy?" They all said in unison.

They heard footsteps coming up the stairs more like stomps and she looked around frantically and spotted Nick. She rushed towards him, she looked mad and he looked scared.

"Nick."

"Macy."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"It just happened."

"No Nick! Things like _this_ just don't happen! Couldn't you hold back the urge?"

"You were just there! Sue me I'm a teenage boy with hormones what do you expect from me?"

"I have a boyfriend Nick seriously! I thought **you** of all people would be smart."

"Why are you so mad anyways?"

"Because you kissed me out of the blue when I have a boyfriend!"

"That's not a valid answer Macy! Maybe you're just scared that I actually still want to be with you and I'm still fighting for you!"

"And why would that scare me Nick?"

"Because deep down you also want to be with me."

"That's absurd."

"Then why are you here and not with your boyfriend?"

There was a silence as Macy was trying to think of words while glaring at Nick. The two were just glaring at each other for what seemed like eternity. Macy gave up and walked away; before she was able to escape Nick grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Just there and then he kissed her again. It was one innocent passionate kiss.

"Stop doing that."

"You never pulled back." Nick said

"This is unfair Nick. Why can't you just fall out of love with me like you have with all the other girls?"

"Because you're nothing like them. You're different. And I know somewhere deep down you still love me."

"Don't say that. You don't know that Nick. I'm leaving now. To go to _my boyfriend." _

Macy left the firehouse leaving Nick still standing in front of the door. Little did he know that his brothers and Stella saw the whole thing happen. He just banged the door causing them to jump a little.

"Shit." He cursed.

He knew he was in a little over his head. But he just couldn't help it. Macy was worth everything he was going through. He knew though he was progressing a little because he swore he felt Macy kissing him back the second time.

**AN: Well chapter 8 yo :] hope you enjoyed it. Wonder what's going to happen next huh? Stay in tune. Yay thank you all for the reviews. Please do it again :] **


	9. Chapter 9: The Big Ball

Chapter 9: The Big Ball

It's been a weeks since the incident and Macy hasn't talked to Nick ever since. And just when he thought he was going somewhere with the whole tug of war ordeal this happens. Everything is falling apart lately. What's worst now is that the Winter Wonderland Ball is coming up and Nick has no date. Even Kevin got a date and now Nick's goal was to get one. But all he really wanted was Macy to be his date, it just didn't feel right without her. He remembered their last ball.

_Flashback _

"_Nick what are you doing?" Macy asked._

"_Dancing."_

"_In the middle of the street where a winter ball is being held in the gym?"_

"_Well it would be nice just to be you and me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because" he took her waist and pulled her close "Then I won't get any distraction." _

"_To do what?" _

"_This." _

_Right there Nick connected his lips to hers. At first she was shook but quickly got over it and kissed him back. The kiss felt like an everlasting passion between them it was sweet and innocent yet fierce and exotic. Nick swore he was flying and Macy was higher than the heaven's can reach. The two were at their own world. They pulled away for breathe._

"_Wow." Macy said breathlessly._

"_Yeah." _

"_Does this mean you like me?" Nick laughed_

"_Yes Macy Misa this means I like you a lot."_

"_Oh okay good because I think I like you too."_

"_You think?" He raised an eyebrow._

"_What you think just because you kissed me I would immediately fall for you?"_

"_Yes." Macy punched him making him wince._

"_You're too confident for your own good Lucas."_

"_But it worked right? Because I know you like me."_

"_I'm so tempted to say no but that would me a liar." _

_Nick laughed and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her in closer and spun her around. Her laughed echoed through the parking lot. It was only them two in the parking lot underneath the streetlight. _

"_You know this is a nice way to get a girl Lucas." _

"_The best for my girl."_

"_Aw I'm your girl now?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_Does that mean you're my bitch?" Nick just looked at her._

"_That's what Stella calls Joe."_

"_How about this leaves me as your boyfriend?"_

"_That does sound much better." And she kissed him_

"Nick?"

"Nick?"

"NICK!"

"Huh what?"

"What are you doing? Did you hear me?"

"Sorry what did you say Stella?"

"Like I was saying about the Winter Wonderland Ball I was asking if you found a date yet?"

"No."

"You want Macy don't you?" Kevin asked.

"God yes."

"Hey guys."

"MACY!" They all screamed in unison.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Sorry you just kinda scared us." Joe said

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"The Winter Wonderland Ball." Stella cooed.

"Joy."

"Not excited Mace?" Kevin asked.

"Oh yes because I'm excited to wear a dress that I can't breathe in made by my best friend Stella dear. And to walk in heels that kill me every step I take. Perfect night." Macy said sarcastically.

"Well someone is a sour sally." Stella said. "That dress looks beautiful on you."

"Yeah would look better if my face color won't match it Listen I have to go I'm late for practice."

"I've got it."

"You've got what Nick?" Stella asked.

"The ball. The ball will be the night I'm going to get her back."

"How?" The 3 said in unison.

"I just am."

For the next few days Nick locked himself in his room and was frantically walking around the house calling people and always with a pen in his hair.

"Is your brother alright?" Stella asked.

"I don't know. He's been like this nonstop." Joe said.

"Yeah, he must really know what he's doing." Kevin added.

Stella went over and wanted to look at the book of plans. Joe, Kevin and her were reading it and were star struck. The plan was perfect, if this doesn't get Macy back then they don't know what would.

"Guys!"

"Aw Nick this is so romantic." Stella cooed.

"Very cheesy dude." Kevin said.

"It's who I am." Nick said proudly.

"You go get her bro." Joe said.

"That's what I'm planning."

**AN: I have decided to just finish up this story because well i finished the story and im excited to see what you guys think. THank you all. :] 3**


	10. Chapter 10: The comeback

Chapter 10: The comeback

She looked beyond beautiful as she glided down the stairs like a graceful fallen angel. Her sea blue gown cascaded over her body down to the floor. The top half was embodied by glistening white iced crystals. The rest just flowed elegantly over her curves. It had a low cut back but at the end were two baby blue silk clothes that fell upon her down till the end of the dress. Her hair was curled and pushed up into a bun, natural make up that made her glow and a beaming smile that can outshine the sun. She was the belle of the ball, the envy of every girl and the dream of every guy and his heart break.

"Doesn't Macy look beautiful?" Stella said.

"Yeah she does." Anna said (Kevin's quirky, sweet, innocent, adorable date.)

"I love her dress."

"It's a yours truly."

"You made that dress Stella?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Hey have you guys… Wow Macy looks gorgeous." Joe said.

"I know." Stella said proudly.

The ball went by painfully as Nick watched Macy laugh and being twirled around by the arms of Chase. Oh how he envied his position. He just sat on his table watching everyone have the time of their lives. He pitied himself for being so alone at the moment he really had no one to blame but himself. An hour and a half into the ball something caught Nick's eyes; Macy was running through the exit. Of course he followed her in pursuit. She started breathing heavily while leaning on the lockers far from the gym for support. Nick being worried he ran after her.

"Macy are you okay?"

"Can't breathe!" Nick's eyes widened, this was **not **happening again please say it's not.

"This stupid dress is so tight." Nick sighed in relief and started laughing.

Macy opened the locker in front of her and started rummaging through it. Nick just stared in confusion.

"That isn't your locker Macy."

"No shit Sherlock. But I can't walk far enough with these heels." She threw her heels away.

"And this stupid hair do is making me light headed it's so tight." She undid her hair so it would messily flow Nick just laughed at this sight.

"Macy how did you open this locker?"

"Oh it's Freddie's. I know he's locker combination but you'd think he would change it since we dated."

"You dated Freddie?"

"Yeah."

She pulled out a large football jersey and made a victorious laugh while sighing in relief that he had this with him. She turned to Nick and gestured him to turn around, he followed after her command but was still very confused on what was going on. Then he heard a sudden drop of something and as tempting it was to turn around he didn't because he had a feeling that Macy was changing.

"You can turn around now."

He turned to see her wearing an oversized football jersey that probably came half way down her thighs. He blushed after looking at her and turned away.

"God Freddie's too tall and buffed for his own good." Macy joked and Nick nervously laughed still not looking her.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking over to my locker."

She walked over to her locker and opened it. She stuffed her dress in there and took out a pair of black leggings and sneakers. She put them on and sighed in comfort like she felt a load get lifted off her shoulders.

"Much better." She said.

"And yet you managed to take my breath away."

"Don't go all cheesy on me Lucas." He laughed.

"Want to get out of here?" She asked.

"Yeah, what about Chase?"

"Chase broke up with me."

"What? Why? Oh my god? He's an idiot! And now of all times?" Nick ranted.

"Okay uhm yes. Because he thought I was still in love with you. No he's not an idiot. And yes now of all times."

"Wait what?"

"He thought I was still in love with you."

"Are you?"

"I honestly don't know Nick." She slid down to the floor and Nick joined her.

"So?"

"I don't know. After the kiss things got so different."

"Me and you Macy."

"Maybe I did fall for you but I'm just too afraid to admit it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be hurt by you again."

"Macy…"

"No Nick, I'm so sick and tired of always getting hurt by you and I hate myself for being so dumb to always fall for you over and over again."

"Macy you weren't the one that's stupid. It was me."

"Don't do this Nick."

"Do what Macy?"

"This! Sweet talking me, sugar coating everything, being all cheesy and googly eyes. Making me fall for you all over again!"

"You can't blame me Macy."

"Yes I can!"

"I'm in love you! Crazy and madly in love with you Macy Misa! And is it wrong to want the girl I'm in love with love me back."

"Yes especially when you've hurt her one too many times."

"And I am eternally sorry for that." Right now he moved in front of Macy and grabbed hold of her hands.

"I love you and I will do anything for you to forgive me. And I know it's wrong for me to ask for your forgiveness and your love but I will not stop fighting for you until you are back in my arms. I will forever be under your wings Macy."

"You're doing it again! I was getting along with life over you just fine and now you come back and all this happened! Everything is not making sense! I'm not supposed to fall for you again and wait to be hurt." Nick can hear the hurt and fright in her voice.

"Macy."

"No Nick don't even try to convince me otherwise because we all know once a tour comes you're just going to—"

Macy was cut off my Nick suddenly kissing her, again. But this time for some random reason Macy decided to kiss back. She found her hands unknowingly finding its way through Nick's curls. Nick deepened the kiss causing Macy so be pushed back towards the lockers. He pulled away and held onto to her hands. He looked at her straight in her alluring hazel eyes.

"Macy I swear to you I will never hurt you again. I want to be that person you want to be with and if I am not I will become that person you want to be with because Macy you're the only one I ever want to be with. For the past 2 years and for the next years coming. I cannot see a future where you're not in it. What more do you want me to do?" Nick said softly.

"If… and I say _if_ I give you a second chance. What will you do?"

"Maybe if you gave me one I would show you."

"Fine."

Nick grabbed her and took her into the small glass box in the middle of the school. There laid on the floor were a hundred white lily petals on the floor. On the bench was one white lily with a note. Macy looked at Nick who gestured her to go there. _Look up _it read. She looked up to see fireworks explode in the sky each was her favorite color. She noticed a box beside the lily and opened it. There was a small little white daisy. Macy looked at Nick confused.

"That was the daisy you gave me after our first kiss." Macy's eyes widened.

"And this," He pulls out a red rose "Is your second favorite flower. You didn't want it to be your first because you didn't want to be cliché."

"And this," he pulls out a small packet of cotton candy "Is your favorite food because you said that it's like eating a cloud."

"Here," he handed her a book, "This is an original hard back copy of the book Alice's adventures in Wonderland because I knew that this is your favorite book of all times."

Macy was starting to tear up from all this. Everything around her was his doing just to win back a second chance from her. She then heard a small sound coming from the bush; she looked at it and looked back at Nick. Who then walked past her and lifted up an adorable tiny husky puppy.

"You always told me that you always wanted a husky puppy but you never got one since it was rare to get them in Jersey."

"Oh my god."

"And."

"Wait there's more?"

"Wait for it."

Suddenly the sprinklers turned around and little faerie lights that draped the windows glowed. Nick put down the puppy and walked towards Macy. He cupped her face and kissed her. It was one gentle kiss that left Macy speechless.

"You always wanted a kiss in the rain." Macy grew a wide smile on her face.

"Wow Nick. All this for a second chance?"

"You're worth it."

"Is there anything more?"

"One more thing." Suddenly from the speakers the song she will be loved played.

"Your—"

"My favorite song." Macy cut in.

"Anything more Romeo?"

"No."

"Good."

Macy snaked her arms around Nick and quickly kissed him. They heard a sudden cheer erupt from behind the glasses but they didn't care and just continued to kiss.

"And they lived happily ever after." Kevin said.

"Leave it too Nick to go overboard on cheesy." Joe stated.

"Oh shut up guys this was a perfect ending for a perfect couple." Stella said.

"No, it's just the beginning." Kevin added.

They watched as Nick spun Macy around in the '_rain_' and laugh away their misery. They were radiating happy with a thousand mile radius. The smiles they had on their face were the smiles that were impossible to wash away. In one look they saw eternity in each other. They were young and in love but to them their love was stronger than anything and you could just see by the way they were looking at each other.

**AN: THE ENDD :] i hope u guys enjoyed the story. Oh but wait theres an epilogue :O oh no she ddnt :]. But over all this is the ending. Hope u enjoyed it. and thanks for all the love and reviews. :] **


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue:

November 13, 2016; a beautiful perfect autumn day. The trees fade into a light orange and yellow touch. The slight cold breeze would blow anything softly away that comes in contact with it. The church bells ring, resonating tranquility around us. I stood there in my plain black suit with one white lily in my pocket.

The doors open, everyone stood up and locked behind them. The blinding light calms down to reveal a fallen angel. She came in knocking out everyone's breath away. She gracefully glides her way down the aisle keeping her stare on lock with mine. It took all my strength not to collapse right there. Her white gown cascaded on her, it was simple yet stunning. Tears fill the eyes of the people as she walked passed them with a gorgeous smile I couldn't ever possibly be tired of.

She stood there in front of me still staring deep into my eyes. Today, this day she glowed brighter than the sun itself, she out shined every star in the universe. She was my star. She smiled and mouthed the three words that could make me crumble down. I smiled at her and mouthed the three words that brought upon a brighter smile.

"I do." She says gracefully.

"I do." I say in my soft hushed tone.

I lift up her veil and leaned down to place one ardent kiss on her luscious lips. I pulled away still our foreheads connected smiling down on her. She smiled biting her bottom lips trying to contain down the scream in her.

We walked out of the church as grains showered over us. Hand in hand, smiles on our faces and forever and always in love with each other we walked into the car and drove off.

November 13, 2020; it was just a replicate of the perfect day that fell upon our wedding. I walked down the field of daises towards a large oak tree. I stood there, hands in my pockets and a smile looking down upon her. I placed a white lily down on the ground and like every year I whispered to her "Forever and always I love you." The wind blew past us and revealed the name on the tombstone.

"Macy Misa Lucas, 1993-2018; Loving daughter and wife. 'What a beautiful unfolding'."

A tear trickled down my cheeks as I read the engraved letters on the tombstone. I sat down next to it, took a deep breath.

"It's been two years Mace. I finally got my Grammy. I made a camp for kids for music you know." I sat there for an hour just talking to her like I did every year since her death.


End file.
